cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Reckoning
Reckoning is the fifth episode of The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 and the 13th episode overall. Summary 1ST Half: THE FINAL SHOWDOWN WITH SILAS- Josephine finally tracks down a weakened Silas, spurring Meredith into action against the man who has caused her so much misery. Sal puts his own plans into action, and enlists the aid of Gemma Chalise and Jane Evers. Katherine visits an unrepentant Sariel, hoping to exhort her for information about a gathering storm. Tristan gives Nora and Mary Louise a belated wedding present. Henrietta faces a conflict of interest upon hearing of Salvador's plans. Finally, Meredith begins losing herself. 2ND Half: A JOURNEY TO THE PAST- A despondent Meredith forces Josephine to send her back in time, before Silas began his campaign in Mystic Falls, in an attempt to erase the overabundance of suffering he has caused. Her meddling causes a massive disruption in the timeline. FLASHBACK STORYLINE- Silas uses Sage's old lover Finn Mikaelson as leverage against Enzo. Main Cast * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez & Silas * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel * Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Meddenhall * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Amanda Schull as Henrietta Feyers * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild * Cassidy Freeman as Sage Meddenhall * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * and Sophia Bush as Olivia Archer Special Guest Star * Eliza Dushku as Erin Sulez Recurring Cast * Edgar Ramirez as Salvador Sulez * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (Earth-7) * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle * Alexandra Breckenridge as Victoria Petersen (in the past) * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Crystal Reed as Joanna (in the past) * Kelly Frye as Gale Karnstein (in the past) * Alex Meraz as Cristian Sulez (in the past) * Richard Speight, Jr. as Maxwell Evers (in the past) * Julia Voth as Marcia Evers (in the past) * Ashley Benson as Jane Evers (in the past) * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (in the past) * Adrianne Palicki as Alaska (in the past) * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield (in the past) * Chloe Bennett as Gemma Chalise * Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (in the past) * With Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel (in the past) * And Peter Mensah as Peter Delsoin (in the past) Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Silas, Salvador Sulez, Sariel * This episode takes place on December 10, 2012. Revelations * TBD Body Count * Silas Gallery 7X08-59-NoraMary.jpg TO308_3346Finn.jpg Darkness5.png Oth.jpg DemonDeanS10.jpg Tumblr ntt34o92k11qbco56o1 r1 500.png TATUM NOVAK 280.jpg Vampire-diaries-enzo.jpg Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Arc: Cult of Silas Category:Arc: The Boston Crisis Category:Arc: War in Mystic Falls Category:Arc: The Strix Category:Arc: Organization-Strix Alliance Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:2-hour episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Time-travel episodes Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in December 2012 Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with one-word titles